


Gliding relentlessly

by Nishna



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishna/pseuds/Nishna
Summary: At the Argonath Boromir ponders his future and his kingProse poem





	Gliding relentlessly

The Argonath

 

Gliding relentlessly...

 

Forgotten kings,  
Forgotten glory.  
Forgotten?  
No, not forgotten,  
I know my king.  
He sees the land as it was,  
As it will be?  
It's glorious past, not fallen present.  
His eyes bright upon a future world,  
A distant light than even elven eyes can not yet see.

His future,   
But mine?

 

But I say,  
Why yearn for what has slipped away?  
Grasp the now,  
This ache of now, this pressing moment.  
Dreams of past, hope ahead,  
Happiness yet to be?  
What is that?  
I have only now,  
Not pain to come nor remembered sorrow,  
The past is a weight  
The future,  
A burden for my faith.

His future.  
But mine?

 

Forgotten kings,  
Forgotten glory.  
Forgotten?  
Forgiven?  
To long unremembered  
Unknowing feet  
Stumbling over greatness,  
To lost to see.  
Or reach for more than we can   
Touch,   
Ignorant.

 

Forgotten kings,  
Forgotten glory.  
Forgotten?  
No, not forgotten.  
I know my king,   
He sits straight backed before me,  
Strong and sure hands upon the paddle  
And we glide relentlessly,  
With every dip,  
Into the future.

 

His future.  
But mine?

 

 

Boromir sings of the road.......


End file.
